Just a Moment
by Saitaina R. Moricia
Summary: Small glimpses into three couples lives.


Title: Just a Moment

Author name: Saitaina

Author e-mail: saitaina@wizzards.net

Category: Romance

Keywords: Love, romance

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: GoF

Summary: Small glimpses into three couples lives.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

*

Seamus smiled as he wrapped his arms around his lover's neck, pulling the taller boy down for a quick kiss. He sighed contently, eyes fluttering closed as their lips met, softly moving against each other.

Justin pulled away slowly and looked down at Seamus' flushed face, placing a gentle kiss on the young Irish man's nose as hazel eyes fluttered open to look at him. Justin pulled away slowly, reluctantly, letting go of Seamus long enough to reach behind him on the table to pick-up a small, gold wrapped package. "Happy birthday, my little leprechaun." He whispered, handing Seamus the box.

Seamus grinned and tore into the box, shinning gold wrapping paper flying everywhere as he tore into the gift. Justin grinned as he watched Seamus eagerly tear open the box, his grin widening as Seamus jumped on him, placing kisses all over his face.

"Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!" Seamus shouted, dancing around the small room.

Justin laughed and pulled the autographed wizard card from Seamus' hand and placed it carefully on the bedside table and took Seamus' hand. "Come on little one, back to bed for you."

"But I don't wanna," Seamus whined, pulling against Justin.

"Tough, wouldn't want Nurse Bitchy back in here to yell at me for getting you all excited."

Seamus sighed as he climbed back into the hospital bed. "It's not fair," He whined. "It's my birthday."

"I know my love, but it's for the best." Justin said, tucking Seamus in and placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Rest, I'll be back later when your family comes by."

Seamus nodded, his eyes already closing, energy exhausted. Justin propped the wizard card up and looked down at the smiling wizard. "Take care of him." He whispered before running a hand over Seamus' hair and heading for the door, trying to keep the tears away.

*

Arthur grinned as he adjusted the small bouquet of flowers in his hand. He bit his lips, frowning slightly as he looked at the grouping of daisies and greens, wishing the roses hadn't been so expensive.

He took a deep breath and pushed open the kitchen door, glancing around for his beautiful wife. Molly had her back to him, stirring two pots at the same time as she tried to turn a page in her cookbook with her nose.

Arthur smiled and set the arrangement on the counter before hurrying over to her side, turning the page for her and taking one of the stirring spoons, stirring the sauce as she levitated spices over to them. She kissed his cheek as she poured the lot into a casserole dish and set it aside.

Arthur picked up the flowers and presented them to his wife, biting his lip again as he watched her face. "I know they are not roses, and a bit scraggly looking, I tried to"

Molly smiled and put a finger to his lips, silencing him. "They're beautiful." She whispered and flicked her wand, floating over a vase, pouring water into it. She pulled off the ribbon and arranged the flowers inside the vase to that each blossom be displayed fully.

A slow waltz started floating around them, coming from the small old radio by the sing. Arthur smiled and held out a hand to her, kissing the back of Molly's hand as she placed it in his palm.

Molly smiled widely as Arthur wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close to him, moving her slowly around the small, cramped kitchen. She lay her head on his shoulder and snuggled closer to the love of her life, eyes drifting closed as they swayed together.

The rumpled, dying flowers on the counter glowed with a faint white light, the drooping, brown-tipped greens straitening and filling with colour. The washed out daisies gained a second life as the couple's love infused them.

*

Draco's eyes scanned the pitch, watching carefully for a flash of gold against the blue and green of the summer afternoon. A flash of black caught his eye instead and he turned, watching as Harry dropped to the side, heading down into a dive. He smirked and climbed higher, still circling the small pitch.

Harry brought his broom out of the dive and circled low, toes of his shoes skimming the grass as he moved, almost catching on a rock before he climbed higher, coming up under Draco before pacing him, reaching out with his left hand.

Draco smiled and took Harry's hand in his, pulling the other seeker close and placing a gentle kiss on his lips before releasing him, heading off across the pitch to continue his search for the elusive snitch.

Harry smiled after him and headed off in the opposite direction, green eyes casting about for the small winged ball that was his quest.

Draco spun around suddenly as a flash of gold shot past him and he took chase, leaning low over his broom, Quiddich robes fluttering out behind him as he pushed for more speed.

Harry's eyes narrowed as he lay flush against his broom, his eyes on the golden snitch in front of him, and just beyond that, his lover, racing towards the same goal. Harry bit his tongue lightly, willing for more speed as both seekers neared their targets, hands stretching out.

Draco reached out, ignoring as his broom swayed beneath him. He closed his eyes and released a breath with a wish, silently praying.

The crowd below roared and Draco's hand closed around empty air. He opened his eyes and looked into Harry's, smiling softly. "Congratulations." He whispered softly, before placing a gentle kiss on Harry's nose, smiling as his lover moved closer for a real kiss.

"And Gryffindor wins the house cup!" Dean Thomas shouted, dancing up and down, avoiding McGonagall. "And as our seekers celebrate this victory, I would like to remind you that this game was brought to you by Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, turn to them for all you're joking needs."


End file.
